justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuigiFan9000/Melanie Martinez and BTS fans + Whiny Fanbase
Okay... I've never done one of this things but, here I go Before anything else, no I don't hate any of these artists or their fans, it's just an opinion. Whenever I want to see people's opinions on the new JD songs on E3, Gamescon etc., I always find the same things over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over (100 years later) and over and over and over and over and over. *WHERE IS MELANIE MARTINEZ?* *WHERE IS BTS?* *NO MELANIE MARTINEZ, NO BUY!* *NO BTS? WORST GAME EVER!* *THIS CHOREO IS LAME* *JUST DANCE, YOU WERE COOL!* *RIP JUST DANCE* It's started to get really annoying, first let's start with Melanie Martinez and BTS Okay, it's always good that you want a specific song to be added in the game, but there's litterally a page for people to request songs! is very rare that someone from the JD youtube chanel will anwser your comment, and considerating the high demmand that Melanie Martinez and BTS have had during this year, they will most likely be added.... if people used the page for requesting songs instead of filling the comment section with those artists. But there is also another issue, Melanie Martinez songs, as good as they can be, have very mature themes and aren't very aprropiate for a 3+/ E rated game, plus, her songs don't have a rythm appropiated for dancing. Another big factor is that hardly anyone knows who is Melanie Martinez, she's not as famous as Luis Fonsi, Katy Perry, Shakira, etc. i know how this goes, Why do you think Despacito is in the game? Because of how popular it is, and how easy it is to make a dance out of the song because of it's rythm and genre! it's probably the most popular song rigth know, almost no one has heard of Melaniez's songs, and if they were in the game... What dance moves should they add to that type of songs? Whith BTS is kind of another thing, I'm quite neutral to K-Pop, but we already have one non-PSY K-Pop song that, in my opinion, looks fun! I haven't heard any BTS song, so I can't critizise them, But is easier to add dance moves to K-Pop than to Melanie Martinez, but there just can't be a LOT of K-Pop songs, every comment requesting BTS said that they wanted 3 or 4 songs! There has to be more than one music genre, if BTS is added along Hyuna's song, then there are two K-Pop songs, which is fine, good and enough, but they keep asking and asking, like if they wanted a Just Dance only with K-Pop. Now it's time for the whiny Fanbase! Ubisoft works hard at this They have to make the costumes, make up the dance, select the dancers, rehearse the coreography, make sure that the dancers manage to dance in the costumes, perform the final coreography, edit the final coreography, transform the green screen into a background, pay the dancers etc. this requires a lot of time, money and efford, but fans keep pointing the smallest details to get an excuse to hate the song Either, the song that they have been requesting over and over again, gets an easy coreography and then they go saying that JD is dead, and that is the worst game without it even coming it or seeing the rest of the songs I have disliked the song Blue and it's choreo, but I still plan to get the game, I still think it looks decentQ It's a game about DANCING, You copy what the dancer does! not about observing the backgrounds and complaining! What else they expect for a game about dancing? and one song is bad or has an easy choreo... So what? there are other 49 tracks + Unlimited (If you play in 8gen and Nintendo Switch) that are better than that one, why you keep saying that JD is dead? This has been my opinion, Thank you for taking your time and reading it. Category:Blog posts